10 façons d'embêter les personnages de Downton
by Merenwen Felagund
Summary: Inspirer par la très bonne fic d'aliena wyvern (lien à l'intérieur). Ou que faire le jour où vous croisez les personnages en allant acheter une baguette.
1. Note

**Important**

Pour les curieux, voilà le lien de la fic qui m'a inspirer: _  
_

 _s/10202630/1/10-fa%C3%A7ons-d-emb%C3%AAter-les-personnages-de-Tolkien_

Sinon, l'histoire se trouve dans mes favoris, d'ailleurs je vous la recommande, et remercie encore une fois aliena wyvern de m'avoir laisser lui piquer son concept :) (bisous sur tes joues!)

Bonne lecture et bon amusement!


	2. Matthew

**Matthew:**

-plaisanter sur ses performances d'amant

-lui montrer où se trouve le régulateur de vitesse sur sa voiture

-pleurer le sort tragique de cette pauvre Lavinia morte seule et cocu

-dire à Mary que dans son placard, il cache de la crème dépilatoire et une photo d'Emma Watson*

-lui demander si tout les avocats sont véreux

-crier "objection votre honneur" quand il prépare un procès, parce qu'on est un peu débile et qu'on a toujours rêver de le faire

-soutenir Robert dans le projet de changement de gestion de Downton

-faire les statistiques d'accidents de la route quand il est à côté

-faire remarquer que ça aurait été vachement plus héroïque de mourir à la guerre comme William

-lui dire que 8 ans et 3 saisons pour conclure avec Mary, c'était quand même vachement long (on est pas dans Amour Gloire et Beauté, merde!)

* * *

*la première des nombreuses référence à trouver. Le premier qui trouve, je lui offre un cookie. Ou une VDM sur le personnage de son choix dans Downton VDM :)


	3. Phillip

Phillip, Duke of Crowborough

-chercher à se rappeler qui il est pendant 10 minutes

-se souvenir de lui puis soupirer que pour ses 20 minutes d'apparition, les réalisateurs auraient pu s'abstenir

-lui demander si il sert à autre chose que révéler l'homosexualité de Thomas au spectateur.

-puis lui demander comment il vit le fait d'avoir jeté un des personnages les plus apprécié comme une vieille chaussette

-enfin lui dicter une à une toutes les lettres qu'il a négligemment balancées dans la cheminée

-lui dire qu'il est tellement insignifiant dans la série que j'ai mis des HEURES à trouver les cinq premiers points

-puis lui balancer qu'il est tellement inexistant que je n'irais même pas jusqu'à 10

-hésiter à poster ce chapitre puisque personne ne se souvient de l'andouille qui n'est là que 20 minutes dans le premier épisode.

-s'excuser auprès des lecteurs pour la nullité du personnage quand il est encore là

-et tout de même écrire ce dixième point parce qu'on aime le travail bien fait


	4. Carson

Carson

-lui prescrire un traitement contre Parkinson

-sinon lui offrir des maracas

-ou bien lui servir un bol de soupe, une tasse de thé ou tout autre liquide (chaud c'est plus drôle)

-sous-entendre qu'employer un majordome est devenu désuet

-laisser des femmes de chambre dans la salle à manger

-lui demander comment il supporte Dolorès Ombrage au quotidien*

-s'appeler Thomas Barrow

-s'appeler Thomas Barrow et ne pas trouver de nouveau travail

-s'appeler Thomas et se couper les veines dans le grenier

-s'appeler Thomas Barrow et lui piquer sa place de majordome

* * *

*oui les acteurs sont mariés dans la vraie vie :)


	5. Jimmy

Jimmy

-l'appeler James

-lui demander si il a apprécier le remake de la Belle au Bois dormant avec Thomas

-lui demander comment va Saphira et si il vit bien sa régression de dragonier à domestique

-être Alfred

-répéter partout qu'on l'a surpris en train de bécoter Thomas

-le forcer à lire une fanfiction de lui et Thomas avec un ratingM

-rajouter Alfred dans l'équation (je vous jure que ça existe, c'est pas ratingM mais c'est tordu!)

-lui demander ce que ça fait d'être surpris au lit avec son ex-employeuse par son employeur

-lui demander si il a fait ça pour se prouver son hétéro-sexualité

-retourner shipper le Thomas x Jimmy

* * *

Rosie80, le prochain sera sur Mrs Patemore :)


	6. Mrs Patemore

Rosie80, chose promise chose dû :)

* * *

Mrs Patemore

-sous-entendre que la cuisine de Mrs Bird est meilleure que la sienne

-aller dire à tout le monde qu'elle est l'heureuse propriétaire d'une "maison de mauvaise réputation"

-demander si c'est le même genre de réputation que la maison de Madame Claude*

-lui rappeler d'un air moqueur que le seul homme qui a tenté de la séduire ne l'a fait que pour ça cuisine

-faire remaquer que c'est un peu ironique pour une cuisinière d'être vue comme un bout de viande par ce même homme

-lui offrir les jumelles d'Hagrid pour ne plus qu'elle confonde le sucre et le sel

-s'opposer à l'idée que les déserteurs soient inscrits sur les monuments aux morts

-lui offrir un mixeur, un frigidaire, un four micro-onde, en fait tout l'éléctro-ménager pour la cuisine

-oublier d'allumer le four et lui laisser la vaisselle

-lui demander si on doit s'attendre à ce que M. Mason la demande en mariage

* * *

*si personne ne connaît, je viens de faire un bide :)

et aujourd'hui, je vous en poste un autre!


	7. Tom

Tom

-chanter le générique de Oui-Oui quand il entre dans la pièce

-lui annoncer que sa femme est enceinte (ça c'est relativement mal passé la dernière fois)

-lui offrir le _Manifeste du parti communiste_ de Marx et Engels

-s'enthousiasmer pour la monarchie et l'aristocratie en sa présence

-lui faire remarquer que même après son mariage, c'est toujours à lui que Mary et Edith demandent de les accompagner à la gare pour ramener la voiture au domaine

-demander tout haut pourquoi Robert n'a pas jugé utile de ré-engager un chauffeur après que Tom soit devenu son gendre

-dire à Sybbie de demander à son papa pourquoi elle n'a pas de maman

-admirer sa fulgurante ascension sociale presque digne de celle d'Aladdin

-lui dire de s'enrôler dans l'armée anglaise

-lui dire que Sybil devait vraiment hésiter à l'épouser pour l'avoir fait mariner aussi longtemps


End file.
